The Amazing Spider Girl
by Victorious Rox101
Summary: Tori's adopted kinda, has a crush on Jade, most amazing friends, then everything changes when she's bitten by a spider at Becks place. Will she stay a hero when villains lurk in the shadows, and keep her crush on Jade a secret or will she ignore it & become a future POP star. eventually JORI, little bit of Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the songs used the movie or game.**

**I've had this idea for ages now just didn't know how to write it. Shout out to Zing2.0 for giving me kind of an idea mentally, but it's not gonna be like her's except Jori and spider girl everything else is me. For some bits it might be from her's but it would be an accident, if that happen's I give credit to her**

_Chapter one_

_It was a stormy night 5 year old Tori was sitting on the steps that go upstairs in the house "5, 4, 3, 2 ,1 ready or not here I come" she spoke quietly, Tori walked through the hall way and found a slightly open door so she went in. it was filled with her dad's study, she noticed one of the windows were open with a light breeze coming in. "Kiddo where are yo-" her dad walked in the office and noticed the window then his expression change to worry and panic so he rushed over closed the window and the blinds, then he went over to Tori and picked her up the walked over to the over side of the room and put her down. The man ran over to the drawer at his desk took it out of its slot, grabbed a pen poked it in a little hole then the base of the drawer slide open where a bunch of files were. While he grabbed them Tori's mum jogged in and picked her up then turned her around so she didn't see what was going on. Tori's dad walked over to the chalkboard and started to erase some information off his wife carried Tori out of the room as he put down the eraser there was an unusual looking spider in a glass case. _

_They parked in front of a suburban house where another couple were with a girl, a little older than Tori was. They rushed inside, and the frantic couple bent down to their little girl "Tori baby you're going to live with your aunt, uncle and cousin for now on okay, something big has come up and you can't live with us otherwise you're gonna get hurt….okay" her dad Charlie spoke softly to her with tears in his eyes, which made her teary "but I want to come with you Daddy" "I'm sorry Kiddo it's too dangerous". Then her mum hugged her saying "Tori you have to say their you're family okay honey or like your daddy said you're gonna get hurt" Tori's mum, Dawn pulled back crying. Charlie introduced her relatives whom she never met before, Trina was now her new 'sister' she was brunette with some gold streaks, and went halfway down her back. Holly was a nice person always smiling and helpful, she was also a brunette which was shoulder length, lastly was David, black hair it was fairly short, he's a cop tall and built, dorky sometimes. One more thing about Trina she's caring but her pride gets in the way of that. Tori was also brunette, chocolate brown eyes, her cheekbones were like little sugar plums, she was a very nice girl and helpful, she also was half Latina which made her more beautiful, her smile was so bright that it could light up even the darkest of places. _

That was almost 11 years ago now; Tori and Trina both attend Hollywood arts, a preforming arts high school for the gifted it's Tori's second year there since the big show case incident. She has the most amazing friends she could possibly imagine and one who she was kinda friends with. Andre' her best guy friend was always by her side and the only one who knew about her real family, Cat was her best friend not only because she was also there for her but because she was ditzy and full of joy, highly sensitive and talkative

Robbie was kind of her friend, he was an awkward young guy who carried a puppet basically everywhere, Beck was a nice guy, laid back, man of little emotion and a chick magnet though only one caught his eye, Jade West they were dating for three or so years now. For some reason Jade hated Tori, she had many idea's the main one was that Jade thinks that Tori has her eyes on Beck, but she only thinks of him as a brother, the other is that Jade's jealous of her because she's so much more talented and pretty.

Today was the day when Tori and Andre' preform their song in Sikowitz' class. "All right you lil' mutants" Sikowitz spoke in a pirate accent. Everyone was unaffected by this since he's a weird teacher but good weird. "Alright" he stops for a moment while he sips from his coconut. There was an awkward silence after he didn't continue, "WHAT!" '_Leave it to Jade, to be such a gank' Tori thought_, Sikowitz just stared at her "ah Jade, you're a sour taste aren't you" everyone just smiled, Jade rolled her eyes. "Right yes let's see Tori and Andre' up stage please" he patted the stage as he said that.

_Tori's POV_

As soon as we got on the stage I grabbed the guitar and Andre' set up the background instruments on his laptop, I nodded at him to start the music and I started playing the guitar.

(**A/N **song is 'what to do' by Demi Lovato)

_Tell me what to do about you_

_I already know what I can see in your eyes_

'_Cause it's been a long time coming_

_So where you running to?_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_

_Even the air your breathing _

_You could be anything _

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You got the world before you_

_But you don't know what to do_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_Something on your mind, baby, all of the time_

_This day has been a long time coming_

_I say it's nothing new_

_You think about it _

_Can you ever change?_

_Finish what you started _

_Make me want to stay_

_Tired of conversation _

_Show me something real_

_Find out what your part is_

_Play it how you fell_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_Is there anything, anyway?_

_Won't break us in two_

'_Cause it's been a long time coming_

_I can't stop loving you_

_Tell me what to do about you x2_

When I stopped playing the guitar everyone gave us a standing ovation, I noticed Jade had a smile on and clapping but silently. We took a bow, I put the guitar down and walked off with Andre', Sikowitz started talking about coconuts but I wasn't paying attention, I was staring at Jade, I've had a little crush on her since sometime last year. Her raven hair suited her with little streaks of Blue _'get a hold of yourself Tor she loves Beck for Pete's sake' _I shook that thought out of my head. Andre' shook me out of my deep thoughts, I realised that the bell had rang and everyone had left, "so Tor are you going over to Beck's tomorrow for a barbeque? The rest of gang's going." Andre' wriggled his eyebrows suggestively '_huh since when did Andre' do that?'_ I smiled at that. I thought for a moment before I answered "um maybe it depends on what the family are doing tomorrow but I might come around" Andre' just nodded then we went home for the day.

**=}={=}={=]={**

**The next day**

**No one's POV**

As Tori pulled up Cat ran outside giving her a bone crushing hug "Hiiiiii Tori everyone just finished setting up, come on their out the back." Cat pulled Tori out the back where the 'Gang' was, "Hey chica" "salutations" "hey cheekbones" "up what's up" "the sky?" "Cat he meant what's up as in how's she going" "oh now I feel stupid" everyone greeted "hey guy's where's Jade" before they could answer "I'm here" Tori turns around and see Jade walking down the stairs. "Where were you babe" "I was taking a waz!" she stated like it was obvious, Beck just put his hands up in surrender "one time my brother went out side to do a waz-" before Cat could continue Tori interrupted "So let's get this thing started" everyone nodded in agreement Jade mumbling a '_whatever'. _After a couple of hours of mucking around and talking Beck came back out of the house holding his guitar and gave it to Tori, who just looked at him confused "maybe you could sing something to lighten things up a bit" "dude" Beck just looked at his girlfriend "Jade just let her sing something, it's night and there's a fire going so why not" he shrugged at the end showing it was no biggy. Tori looked hesitant at first but sat down on the chair and positioned herself

(**A/N **this is '_leave my heart out of this_' by Fifth Harmony Cats bit goes down until the sentence that Tori starts)

Tori started playing the guitar Cat instantly knew the song because they practiced it before so she joined in

They started whistling

_My heart_ _is telling me that you were gonna change,_ '**Cat**

_But no my heart is lying right to my face, yeah_

_My heart is making up excuses for your ways,' _**Tori**

_But I wish that my heart knew when I should walk away, baby_

_Let's go down, you raise me as I get back off the ground '_**Cat**

_You're telling me that this is love_

_But I found it wasn't really on my side_

_Now I think it's time_

_I tell my heart to just but out, _**both**

_Keep its opinion to its self_

_I should just listen to my head 'cause it's the one _

_Who knows what's best _

**Andre' smiled when he realised who the song was about and he was right.**

_It tells me not to love you_

_But my heart says just forgive you,_

_Oh but it's not thinking clearly _

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this_

_Leave my heart out of this_

_I'm done felling like a stranger to myself' _**Tori**

_So I know, I've got to put all my feelings on a shelf, yeah_

_Let's me down, you raise me as I get _

_Back off the ground_

_You're telling me that this is love, _

_But I found it wasn't really on my side_

_Now I think it's time_

_I tell my heart to just but out, '_**Both**

_Keep its opinion to its self_

_I should just listen to my head_

_Cause it's the one who knows what's best,_

_It tells me not to love you,_

_But my heart says just forgive you_

_But it's not thinking clearly_

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this_

_Leave my heart out of this_

_Sometimes I wish you'd just shut up and let me think' _**Cat**

_I've had enough_

_I need to just make up my mind_

_So that's why_

_I tell my heart to just but out __**'**_**Both**

_Keep its opinion to its self_

_I should just listen to my head_

_Cause it's the one who knows what's best_

_It tells me not to love you, _

_But my says just forgive you_

_Oh but its nit thinking clearly _

_I wish that I could leave my heart out of this_

_Leave my heart out of this_

_Le le le leave my heart '_**Cat**

_Le le le leave my head_

_No, no ohh_

When they finish they were greeted with whistles and claps, after a couple of minutes everyone partnered off except Tori who just sat there thinking about Jade. A spider that looked exactly like the one at her old home, made its way down from the patio roof and landed on Tori's right arm then made its way done to her wrist then bit down on her hand. "owe" she squealed everyone looked at her and came over while she rubbed her hand while the spider 'walked' away " what happened Tori" Cat questioned " I don't know something bit me on the hand" "let me see Tori!" Beck shouted as he came over, after he finished examining it "hmm looks like a mosquito bite to me" "how usually you don't feel a mosquito bite, sounded like she felt it to me?" _'Aw sounds like Jade cares about me after all' _Tori smiled to herself thinking that, but her smile faded when she screamed in agony then fainted.

**Cliff-hanger don't kill me, alrighty I'm gonna leave it there for now, sorry it's so long, once I started I couldn't stop and I didn't know how to finish it. Anyway R&R and I'll be back with more soon 'Peace Out'**


	2. Chapter 2: spider bite effects

**I'm back with another chapter sorry the last one was a bit rushed, I watched the movie so I added some things in it that's way it says remake.**

=}={=}={=]=[=]=[=]

**Jades POV **

_Spider bite effects_

After Cat and Vega finished the song, I might admit it was pretty good, I didn't even know she could play the guitar but then again I never pay attention to her. Beck and I walked over near the fence and we started talking-ish "so….." "What!" "oh um I just wanted to say that I won't be coming over tomorrow night something….came up" "oh well Beck um I had a change of plans to I'm going over to Vega's, we have to do a project, so" we just stood there in awkward silence until we heard 'owe' we looked over and saw Vega get up of the chair and hold her hand, everyone even me for some reason ran over to her, "what happened Tori?" Cat questioned "I don't know something just bit me" Beck walked over to her "here let me look" after he examined it spoke "it looks like a mosque bite to me" for some reason I butted in before anyone else could speak "how? Usually you don't fell a mosque bite, it sounded like she felt it to me" Jesus Christ I sound like I care which deep down I probably do.

Vega had a small smile on her face, she was probably thinking the same thing, but then her smile disappeared and she screamed in agony then she passed out, but before I could even think I went and caught her before she hit the ground. The others were just looking at me puzzled so I just glared at them "WHAT! She was gonna hit the ground better to catch her than let her fall". Cat came over and looked at Tori's bite, "umm guys this isn't a mosquito bite" we just look at her confused when she saw the look on our faces she just sighed '_wow when was_ _Cat fuckin' smart enough to know what bite is what_' then she continued "a mosque bite has one bite mark this has two so it's probably a spider bite". "WHAT" '_ok what's fucking wrong with me today the world must be ending' _"Cat call the ambulance" "kk" "NO!" "Jade she has to go to the hospital we don't know what it could do to her!" "Fuck that put her in your RV and I'll do the rest ok" Beck, Cat and Andre' seem to think for a moment before they agree. Andre' picks up Tori, _ugh now I'm saying her first name sheesh_ "Cat I need you and Robbie to get me a cloth, water and a bandage ok!" I shouted at them they nodded their heads quickly and run inside. I run out the front of the house and to the RV where Becks opening the door and Andre' getting in. Beck stays at the door and I get in. Andre' puts Tori down on Becks bed I look over and see beck quickly throw something underneath the couch _'I wonder what that was' _Cat and Robbie jump in and hand me the things. "Everyone back away so I can do this" I commanded, when I'm done it takes a few minutes before we fall asleep.

**Tori's POV**

I'm in agonizing pain right now, all I see is black, and I can hear faint voices but I can't make out which one is who. After a few minutes of trying I can finally open my eyes and see Jade sleeping against the bed and the other's sprawled over the place. I slowly get up but my head feels like it's been hit by the Hulk or something, I reach up and touch my head only to realize that my hand is in a bandage which I recall wasn't there before. I slowly get up trying not to disturb the others and go to the bathroom; I turn on the tap and splash water on my face. I stand there for a few minutes just thinking, then my vision went weird and showed a spider, my head snapped in that direction and there was a spider crawling on Becks skate board collection, I just stare at it for a moment then the blinds flap against the heater and I jumped really high and looked at the blinds. '_Okay now I'm freaking out first the spider then the loud blinds against the heater what's next' _then I start haring footsteps I hold my breath but then I realize it's not coming from the other side it's coming from the house. I quickly open the bathroom door and run outside to my car, but before I can enter a hand grabs my arm and turns me around, I'm face to face with Jade who looks pissed off at the moment.

"Oh hi Jade" I gave her a small sheepish smile and wave, "oh don't give that crap Vega I saw you run out of the RV, what's up?" I just look down not wanting to talk "come Vega I saved your life the least you can do is tell me what's up" "um I just feel a little weird that's all Jade, I'm going home" the look on her face said that she didn't believe me "fine but I'm driving ok no excuses" I knew there was no point in arguing with her so I went to the passenger seat with her in the driver's seat. I must of fell asleep because the next thing I know Jade yelled at me to wake up "hi to you to Jade" "don't give me that Tori" _wait did she just call me Tori' _Jade knew what she said too 'cause she just cleared her throat, got out of the car and went to open my door. She gave me a look saying 'get out' so I did. I knew the family weren't home so we just entered not saying anything. Because of my weird vision thing going on I saw a note on the fridge, I went over to read it, it's from Holly, yes I still say Holly except when other people are around, _'Dear Tori me and David are at Hawaii for a few months and Trina is at her Grandparents might as well say 'you'll be alone forever'' _I scrunched up the peace of paper and chucked it then I threw the water bottle that I grabbed while I was reading, I threw the bottle so hard that it burst and made a huge hole in the wall, which is weird cos' I'm not strong enough to do that. Jade jumped on impacted and went over to the note and read it, she put it in the trash, then came over "Tori are you ok-""DO I LOOK OK, FIRST I GOT BITTEN BY A SPIDER, THEN I CAN SEE THINGS THAT A NORMAL PERSON COULDN'T SEE, I HEARD FOOT STEPS IN BECK'S HOUSE, I MADE A GIANT HOLE IN THE WALL JUST FROM THROWING A PLASTIC BOTTLE, LET ME ASK YOU AGAIN DO I FUCKIN' LOOK OK TO YOU" Jade just flinched then I widen my eyes as I realized what I just said, she stepped forward again and grabbed hold of both my arms "what do you mean Tori?" "um….when I was in Becks bathroom, ah my vision went weird and I saw a spider on Becks skate board collection that was out of my sight then when his blinds tapped against the heater it sounded like thunder, after that I could hear footsteps in his parents' house….."

" I think I should go to bed um you can stay here if you want, and help yourself to whatever" I walked upstairs so I could let the information sink into her head, when I landed on my bed and my head touched the pillow I was out like a light

**There you go chapter 2 R&R I'll be back soon 'PEACE OUT'**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

'**KK' I know you haven't reviewed but I'll update anyway and as promised I will try and make the story go a bit slower.**

**NO Ones POV**

When Tori fell asleep Jade went to help herself to the fridge, then stayed up late to watch horror movie, the event of the yesterday swarmed her head, and she knew Tori left something out that she didn't want to share, Jade thought about snooping on Tori but then decided not to she fell asleep not long after. Meanwhile up in Tori's room, Tori was having a strange dream it was like flashes of bits not a ordinary dream.

_Tori was at Oscorp with her real family and they were in a spider laboratory with all different types, one in particular caught her eye, it was purple, red and blue like the one that bit her at Becks and at her old home. On the monitor it said stuff like, genetic spider, cross species, the ability to heal quickly, shot a web from its legs as well as its abdomen. Then voices started to swarm her head "in this recombination lab…" then it showed Tori being restless in bed "….we use synthesized transfer RNA to encode an entirely new genome…." _Flashes of skulls and DNA came in to her dream while the voices were kept talking_. "…combining the genetic information from all three spiders…into these 15 genetically designed super-spiders" _more skulls flashed across her mind. Then it showed her DNA changing with little spider's crawling on them, and bits of her DNA started breaking off and new bits were connecting to the places were the old DNA were, when that happened her whole DNA started changing.

**MEAN WHILE AT OSCORP**

"Are you sure this will work Harris?" a doctor/scientist asked, Mr Harris just looked up from the computer to him "positive Dr Octtavous now just lie down on your stomach" the Dr did as he was told. Harris went over to the machine and switched it on, a large electric bean shot out from it and zapped the Dr, and he screamed in agony, when the procedure was done the room dimed down, there on Dr Octtavous back were mechanical legs, eight to be exact. Harris went over to him and helped him up, "how do you feel Dr?" Octtavous stretched then spoke "I feel a lot better now, when do we start project T" "oh maybe a few months, we need to test if first then work our way" they both started laughing.

**Back at the Vega's House**

Jade woke up, and the previous day's events came flooding into her brain, she decided to make breakfast but not just for her but also for Tori, '_man the world must be ending, I'm making breakfast for Vega' _she went to the kitchen and started to cook. Up at Tori's room her alarm clock went off and she quickly slammed down on it, not realizing she smashed it to little pieces, she slowly made her way to her bathroom, she grabbed the door knob and opened it and the handle snapped off just like that. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, the toothpaste squirted onto the mirror, Tori just stared at it for a few seconds then brought her toothbrush up to the blob and put the paste on it. She reached for the tap then that also broke off and water sprayed everywhere, Tori slipped and slide across the room trying to find something to block the water, she found a few towels lying around on the floor and fumbled over to them and placed them on the leak. Tori slowly went over to the other door and gently and slowly with two fingers opened the door.

When she was done freaking out she came down stairs to smell pancakes, there was Jade putting the last one on her plate, when she turned around Tori just looked at her funny "what it's the least I can do around here seeing as your parents are gone and shit." Tori went over to the kitchen and grabbed her plate. When they were done Jade spoke up "you're awfully quite today, Cat got your tongue" she grinned, Tori looked at her "no just nothing to say I guess" "oh um ah how…are you….feeling today?" she was terrible at saying nice things to Vega, "f-f-fine I guess why?" " you look different that's why" "different how?" "I don't know you just do" before their conversation could continue the phone rang, so Tori got up to answer it "hello?" _'hi Tori it's Holly um sorry about leaving home like that, we're actually coming home early so I wanted to ask you, could you go in the basement and bring a few boxes up they're labelled __**trophies**__ can you do that?' "_um sure I guess I got loads of time before school so yeah" '_great thanks, love you bye' _the line went deadand Tori made her way down to the basement, Jade following in suit. "whatcha doin'?" "That was Holly-" Tori's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth Jade just stared at the back of her head "what do you mean Holly I thought she was your mum- Tori what's going on" she got no reply so she turned around from a bunch of boxes and saw Tori frozen so she walked over. "TORI!" Tori jumped at that, she turned around to face Jade "um nothingdidisayHollyimeantmumyeahthatsitmum" Tori took in a deep breath and stared at Jade. Jade on the other hand didn't believe her "Tori you tell me what's going on or so help me, I'll use my favourite pair of scissors on you!" Tori flinched then she sat down on one of the boxes and Jade did the same, she saw the look on Tori's face, it was like she was about to cry or something, so she reached out and grabbed Tori's hand and intertwined their fingers,, Tori looked at their hands then at Jade who had a look of caring and understanding in her eyes. Tori took a deep breath "um Holly, David and Trina aren't my real family….they're my relatives…..my parents disappeared mysteriously after they dropped me off at the Vegas place" "why did your real parents drop you off then never come back?" "I'll tell you the story since we got an hour to kill…. Um I was 5 ugh it was a stormy night and me, mum and dad were playing hide and seek, and I was seeking, explored every room in the house then I came across dads office so I went in. I looked around no one was there and I was just about to leave when I heard my dad come in saying ' kiddo where are you' he stopped talking when he saw one of the windows open and then he started to panic, um…. He made me go to the other side of the room while he started to look for hi files. Mum came in and picked me up and held on tight, Charlie- that's his name um went upstairs at first I didn't know what he was doing but after a couple of minutes he came down stairs with my suitcase and a few other things, we got in the car and arrived in front of house in the suburban house that's where the Vega's use to live, mum and dad talked to Holly and David for a few minutes discussing something. When it was time to leave dad told me that I had to live with them now and that I had to say they're my family, otherwise I get hurt- I still don't know what he meant by that but I knew it was bad. Then after that night they just disappeared" Tori had tears going down her eyes, and Jade reached over wiping them away. "oh Tori I didn't know, If I had any idea then I wouldn't of pressured you into spilling" Tori looked up at her "thanks Jay" they both realized what she said but neither did anything. They went back to bringing the boxes up, when Tori went to grab the last one she noticed a satchel so she grabbed it and noticed the engraving on it " '_C P' Charlie Parker" _Tori picked it up and slowly made her way up out of the basement.

"Hey Tori we need to go now if we don't want to be late" no answer "Tori" "huh, oh yeah totally I'll be right back" Tori ran upstairs to her room and threw the satchel under her bed. Then ran downstairs to lock up ready for another day of school.

_-**alright chap 3 plz R & R it will help me update quicker **


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Spider Girl

**Chap 4 thx jorilover, Jeremy Shane, & VaMpIrERaVeN117 for reviewing**

At school the gang were eating lunch, the guy's and Cat kept staring at Tori and Jade, like they had two heads or something, it was weird enough that Jade helped Tori out with the spider incident now they're sitting next to each other. "WHAT!" Jade snapped, everyone stopped staring at them except Beck, "what's up with you two, first Jade helps you with the spider bite, then she stays over at your house willingly what the fuck is going on?" Tori and Jade snapped their heads up and looked at each other, "um, ah well- um Jade wanted to stay over so she could scare the chiz out of me and she did a good job of it," Tori stammered , Jade nodded her head. Beck was unconvinced but decided not to push it.

Tori was at her locker so deep in thought that she didn't notice Andre' come over and started talking to her. She was so focused on the bag she found that said morning, she was brought out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her, "yo Tor, you home?" she blinked several times and looked at Andre' "um yeah fine why?" "Well for starters you were bitten by a spider a couple of days ago, now you're just staring into space, whats up?" "oh just thinking about my family that's all," "oh, hey are you coming to the full moon jam tonight" "hell yeah, I'm preforming remember, I've got a song to show off" "ok see you tonight then chica" with that Andre' waved and walked away.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but with a few thoughts about a certain Goth girl, just when Tori was about to enter her car her phone vibrated, "Hel-lo" "_hi Tori its David, just wanted to let you know we're coming home late tonight" "_oh great" which was full of sarcasm "_Tori I know you and Holly don't see eye to eye anymore but just be happy we're coming home early this time ok" "_Ok" _"good now see you tonight love you baby" "_love you too" When Tori turned around she noticed that someone was in the passenger seat, for some reason Tori knew it was Jade, she got in and closed the door, " what do you want West!" "Um first of all don't call me West and 2) Beck wants to talk to me and I don't wanna see him at the moment, so why not hang out at your place." "Wow you're so sweet aren't you" Jade nodded in response "now um stop staring at me and drive" Tori shook her head and drove home.

Later that night Jade went home and Tori decided to take a shower, when she was done, she went to her room to get dressed when she was about to put her shirt on she understood what Jade meant about her looking different, Tori had abs not like the creepy wrestler kind, but hot tough abs, she decided that she needed air and went for a walk. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking but ended up in front of Becks RV, so she walked over and looked in the window, what she saw has disturbing and a stress reliever at the same. In the RV there was Beck sleeping with a girl and it wasn't Jade. Tori did the only thing that came to mind run, so she did, she ended up in an ally way, and didn't notice the thugs talking and smoking a few feet away from her. "Oh look here boys looks like we got ourselves a pretty girl, let's teach her a lesson she will never forget. Tori started backing away but to other thug members blocked her way. They corned her, one guy went to hit her but she dodged it then hit him where the sun don't shine. That pissed him off and the others, they all charged at once, Tori got a weird tingling feeling and without thinking she shot a web from her hand and pinned a bunch of thugs against a wall, the others charged at her but she blocked, dodged and attacked the thugs quicker than any normal person could. When she realized what happened she bolted again, she found herself in front of Jades house

**Tori's POV**

I look down at my watch, and see there's an hour 'till the full moon jam, I know her parents aren't home, so I knock a few times then the door flies open and I see Jade with red puffy eyes. "Oh my god Jade whats wrong?" Jades looks out the door to see if anyone was around, then she dragged me in, she sat down on the couch and I follow, "um Beck Told me it was over," I sit closer to her, not only to comfort her but because I love her, not that she has to know that.

"ah Jade that's why I came over here-""what because he told you, before he went to ask you out" "what, no Jade I came over to tell that…..well…..he," "out with it Tori" "he…..was cheating on you" "what he was cheating on me" ugh Tori you and your big mouth "ah yeah I saw him with another girl in RV" Jade just broke down again, I instinctively put my arms around knowing she would just brush them off, but she didn't she moved around so that her head was in the crook of my neck, we were in that position for almost an hour, because my watch went off Jade pulled back a bit "what's up Tori" I look down to my watch and see that it's 5:30 "um I have to be at the full moon jam soon but seeing as you're upset and pissed off I'll stay here-" "what no go sing your song I'll be fine" I was just about to protest but an idea popped into my head "hey Jade," I stood up and Jade looked at me, I held out my hand "why don't you come with, like to teach Beck a lesson, or something" she took my hand and got up "ok, but you left a reason out," "which is" I pretended to think "that I could come watch you preform you dork" we both laughed at that, we made our way to her car, and drove to school.

When we went back stage Andre' came running to us and out of breathe "took…..your…time getting here….Tori….your next" "um ok I'll meet you there, I'll go and get ready" Jade went to sit in amongst the crowd. Me and Andre' go up on stage, he passed me, my electric guitar I have two an electric and acoustic. He went to the keyboard, I went over to the mike, "alright this song was written by me for a special someone in the crowd tonight but I'm not saying names."

**(Never Benn Hurt by Demi Lovato)**

_I felt picture perfect_

_On and off the shelf to a broken frame of mind_

_A broken frame of mind_

_It comes back and haunts me_

_A bullet undercover it fooled me every time_

_Fooled me every time_

_But even if I lose it all I got so much left to give_

_I won't give up no, no_

_My hearts on the front line I'm not afraid_

_I will love you like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you_

_Like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost _

_Gonna give it all I got_

_I will love you I will love_

_Like I've never been HURT_

_Never been HURT_

_You set fire to ashes _

_You thought through the darkness_

_And brought me back to life_

_You brought me back to life_

_So even if I lose it all I've got so much left to give_

_I won't give up no, no_

_My hearts on the front line_

_I'm not afraid_

_I will love you like I've never hurt_

_Run through fire for you like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you_

_I will love like I've never been HURT_

_Never been HURT_

_I will love you and forever_

_I will love you like I've never_

_Like I never heard a lie _

_Like I'm falling into love for the first time_

_Yeah_

_I will love you like I've never been hurt _

_Run through fire for you like I've never been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost _

_Gonna give it all I got_

_I will love you I will love like I've never been HURT_

_Never been HURT_

When the music died down everyone exploded into clapper and cheering even Jade, I feel a lot better now getting that off my chest. I see Beck get up and come on the stage over to me I have a feeling things are gonna get worse. I look over and see Jade, she's fuming and her cheeks are red, "hey Tori" "hey" "great song" "thanks" before I could continue Becks lips were on mine, after I registered my eyes widen and I give Beck a full blown punch that sends him flying, I look back to the crowd, some have smiles on their faces while most of the girls are shocked and upset, and run over to Beck, whose rolling around the ground in pain clutching his gut. I didn't have time to look over at Jade or to watch her perform a song, because I bolted, I couldn't bare look at her after this. I ran all the way home in less than 5 minutes, I've gotten faster, and I ran faster than a speeding car. When I got home David was sitting in one of the chairs near the front door. "And where have you been young lady" "the full moon jam" he stood up and came over with his I pissed off at you face, "whats the problem David?" "you were a spouse to stay home and wait 'till we got back" we were inside now at the couch "no I wasn't" "yeah you were I told you on the phone" "NO YOU DIDN'T YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU'LL BE COMING BACK TONIGHT AND THAT WAS IT!" '"DON'T SHOUT AT ME" "you know what I don't have time for this bullshit" I stormed toward the door and went outside slamming the door shut behind me, but with my new found strength the door broke off. I looked back and saw it crumpled up behind me, I put my hood on and made my way to the city little did I know that David was following me.

I was at the general goods store and got a drink, "sorry kid you don't have enough money" "are you kidding it's just one cent" the clerk and I kept arguing, but I gave up and left the counter the guy behind me put a crate of beer on the counter, and 'accidentally' knocked things off the counter, clerk bent down to pick 'em up and the guy took the money in the cash register, and chucked me the drink I couldn't get, usually I would do something about it but I didn't, I left the store and the clerk turned around and noticed the money was gone, "HEY" I turn around and notice he's yelling at the man "hey kid little help" I put my hands up "sorry not my policy" I started walking in the opposite direction of the thief, I heard a gunshot seconds later and saw him running off with someone falling to the ground. I slowly walked over across the street and saw it was David; he had been shot in the stomach, I started to cry and try to stop the blood coming out, but it was too late he was gone "oh God uncle David, please don't go, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE, David, David, David, oh God," I still tried to stop the blood "oh God" took my hands off and leaned back "no".

**No Ones POV**

The cops were at the Vega's house talking to Holly about what the man looked like, he has dirty blonde hair, Shades on, "I need you to take a look" the cop showed Holly the drawing, "no I don't know him"" I didn't expect you would ma'am, homicide detectives are on it we'll see what they turn up" "ok" the cop got up and left, Tori was leaning against the arch way in the hall way. "c-can I have that" "sure" the co gave her the drawing "there's one other thing, he has a star tattooed on his left hand," the cop left with his partner.

Tori looked down to the drawing and stared at it, then at Holly who was silently crying. Tori was in her room crouching by the door, she pulled her phone out and listened to her voicemail it was from David, he called when Tori was at Jade's, 'Tori….i know things have been difficult lately….and I'm sorry for that, I think I know what you're feeling-' Tori stopped the message from playing any longer,

The next day at school was slow for Tori, everyone had heard, she was walking to her locker, and from the corner Beck came around and saw her, he put his fit to his mouth and walked over, putting his hands in his pockets "hey Vega" Tori shook her head "not today Beck" "hey come on I just want to talk-" he put his hand on Tori's shoulder and Tori turned around, picked him up by his jacket and slammed him against the locker next to her's, Beck was a few feet above the ground, "it feels better right, look your dad died, I'm sorry" Jade walked in through the main doors and saw Tori and Beck, so she stayed put "I get it" Tori put him down looked down at the ground "I'm sorry ok" Tori let go of him, picked up her bag closed her locker and walked off, she wiped her eyes, Jade stepped in front of her "Tori" Jade quietly said, she stepped up to Tori and hugged her, Tori hugged her back. "Do you want leave and go to my place" Tori nodded in response, Jade pulled back and grabbed Tori's hand in Her's and intertwined the fingers "ok let's go" they walked out of the hall and to Tori's car. "I'll drive Tor just get in the passenger seat" she spoke softly; Tori did as she was told.

**Later That Night**

In an ally way thugs were harassing a lady, "listen to me, you stay away-" "HEY!" "get off of me" "HEY!" the thug leader took his eyes off of the lady and looked over to see Tori shouting at him, he let go of the lady and turned to fully face the girl, "do you like beating young girls, like beating down old men" the guy lifted his arm pointing to leave "hey chick just keep on walking, you're in the wrong place buddy" "when was the last time you were in Queens" Tori walked up and shoved the guy "hey I asked you a question man" the victim shouted "Vicky No" the guy known as Vicky pulled out a gun Tori quickly grabbed the thugs hand and you could hear bones crack as they broke "you're gonna kill me to" Tori made the guy drop his gun. Tori punched him in the nose really hard, then in the side of the head, she lifted him up and chucked him across the ally "no stop it guys" the lady shouted again, the other thugs came in some had baseball bats, Tori punched them away then continued to punch the leader, then she backed away and started running while all the thugs followed, Tori jumped over a fence, and started running again. More thugs came, she ran and jumped up against the wall and jumped over to the over and started climbing the pipe, then jumped to a fire escape and climbed underneath, the thugs went to find another way, Tori grabbed hold of the railing and jumped to the other wall and stuck on, then began climbing. She reached the top, and just when she thought she escaped, thugs came out from a door, so she ran, jumped between walls, one of the thugs grabbed her leg, she kicked really hard, then began climbing again. She turned around and saw the leader (who looked like the one who killed David) on the roof next to the one she was on, she ran and jumped up on the roof and ran towards him, he tried to punch but she ducked and kicked his legs out from under him and he flipped over the roof and was about to fall but Tori grabbed his hand pulled his left sleave down but there wasn't a star on his hand. She looked at him, and he grabbed her left arm, the she grabbed hold of both his arms tightly and pulled him up. Tori was about to run and jump but she saw the other thugs on the roof she came from and started walking in the other direction "come on, I saw your face, I know what you look like" then part if the roof collapsed under her and she fell down into an old arena for boxing, "ah….ah" she slowly got up and brushed the dust off. She looked over and saw a poster it had a red mask on with some words underneath, an idea came to her, Tori leaned against the rope and stared at it.

She started to draw masks and suits in her book, about what it would look like. At school, in Math class, she was drawing more suits and stuff, Jade looked up from her work and turned around, to see Tori doing something in her book. Later that night Tori began to sew her outfit, it was red and dark blue (if you've see the movies it like the one from the 3rd one) it had a silver spider on the chest and a bigger red one on the back, every night she would go out and find thugs that look alike only to be disappointed, they weren't the one that killed her uncle.

One rainy night Jade was walking home, from a movie she went to watch, when thugs dragged her in the ally way and started searching her bag "GET OFF ME"," not a chance pretty thing" they were about to take her clothes of until 'Spider Girl' shot webs out to all of the guys and flung them back, Jade turned around and saw them being dragged then, lightning flashed and she got a glimpse of Spider Girl, she has been saved by Spider Girl loads of times, she took a step forward and watched as Spider Girl jumped off the wall and started punching, kicking and dodging the guys. Tori didn't have her mask on, but it didn't matter seeing as it was raining, when she had her back to a couple of thugs they charged at her, but she lifted her arms up to hit them hard in the face, then punched the guy in front of her, Jade flinched as this was happening, for some odd reason she felt connected to Spider Girl and didn't want to see her get hurt, which she thought was weird because she felt that way about Tori and not some stranger in a mask. She jumped out of the way when two thugs were thrown against the windows next to her. As Tori punched the last guy she lifted him up, then just dropped him, Jade slowly made her way to Spider Girl, but then Tori noticed her and jogged off into a smaller ally way "wait!" she walked up to where Tori disappeared to, but she wasn't there, Jade turned around, and Tori came back and holding onto the web, upside down, like a yo-yo kind of thing Tori managed to put her mask on "you have a knack for getting into trouble" "ah" Jade jumped and laughed, "you have a knack for saving my life…I think I have a superhero stalker" "well I was in the neighbourhood" Jade stared at her for a few seconds before speaking "you are, amazing" "some people don't think so….." "…but you are" nice to have a fan" "do I get to say thank you this time?" Jade reached up to take the mask off a bit "wait" she did for a few seconds then pulled the mask down, to Tori's nose, she leaned forward and kissed her, Tori responded quickly, after a minute jade pulled the mask back up, Tori shot a web from her hand and went up the wall fast, "ha" Jade had a wide smile on her face and walked home in the rain,.

**Alrighty that chapter 4 I think I liked the upside down kiss, but it was hard to word it right so it would sound like the movie but that was hard. 'Till next time 'PEACE OUT'**


	5. Chapter 5: the start of something

'KK' I updated chapter 4 so it makes more sense and added the part where Tori finds out she has abs so you can re-read it and re-review just so you know. I'd like to thank my pal AncientBlaze for pointing out some mistakes in chap 4 anyway

It's been a few months since that night in the ally, everyone knows about Spider Girl, but some cops and FBI think she's a criminal using her powers for revenge. Tori still hasn't found the guy who killed her uncle. On the bright side Tori and Jade have been getting, and Tori's finding it harder every day to keep her feelings for Jade locked away.

The gang had Sikowitz for 4th period, and there was no site of Jade, she was at school for first and second period, but after her creative writing class she just disappeared, Tori was going to investigate after class and try to find her. After class Tori wondered all over school and couldn't find her, '_Where the hell are you West'_ Tori thought, she got in her car and drove home, she went to her room and decided to suit up and search the city, seeing as Jade hates being at home, Tori was swinging through the city when her spider sense was tingling, yep that's what she decided to call her weird tingling sensation, so she swung in the direction it was coming from.

It was an abandoned warehouse, Tori thought it looked suspicious so she snuck in from an open window on the roof and looked around 'till she found Jade tied up against a pillar and two guys with baseball bats going on about how the 'boss' wants a hot looking girl as his spy. Tori didn't want that to happen so when the men turned around Tori crawled over to the pillar "Hey" Tori whispered, Jade jumped a little "what are you doing here?" "Well I heard a rumour that you weren't at school for the rest of the day, so why not find my favourite damsel in distress" "I'm your favourite?" Jade raised her eyebrow confused "well yeah, for some reason you get in trouble more than anyone else, now be quite and bear with me" Jade nodded, Tori got down and walked over to the kidnapers "you know kidnaping a girl just because she's hot is _really_ low, even for you," Jade blushed and smiled at the 'hot' statement and how spider Girl taunts people before she fights. "Seriously how much is your boss paying you?" "100 bucks….each" the leader of the group said "wow that-that's just disappointing,".

The first guy pulls out his gun and pulls the trigger, Tori dodged it "are you from the police?" Tori throws her hands up dramatically "Really? Seriously man…do you really think I'm a cop?" pointing to herself, Jade smirked "well-" "really" "well yeah" "my god" Tori webbed him to the wall, the second guy dropped his bat and pulled out a knife, _'wow these guy have low IQ or none at all, seriously who on earth pulls out a knife, against someone who can shoot webs from her hands' Jade thought, _she was brought at of her thoughts when the thug started talking "just let me go" "is that a knife?" Tori said getting on her knees and putting her hands up near her face "is that a real knife" "yes it is a real knife" "my weakness is small knifes," "just let me go" "anything but knifes" Tori got up and shot a web at the guy, it pinned his hand to the wall causing him to drop the knife, until then Jade thought S G's was being pathetic _'wow she is a really good actress I wonder if she goes to H. A' _Jade laughed at that thought but stopped as she realized as it was a little obvious, she would think about that later. Tori turned around then again so she faced the guy "oh it's so simple" "what the hell is this" Tori pointed to her wrist "well it's webbing that-well you don't really want to know" "come let me go-" before he could continue Tori shot another one so it got his other hand "one second- one second" Tori pretended she was going to sneeze then aimed one at his groin then multiple so it did a cress cross on his chest "HELP" "shh" she covered his mouth with some more webbing, she walked over to him, because he looked like the thief who killed David, she pulled down his left sleeve, and there was a star tattooed on his hand, before she did anything Tori walked over to Jade, untied her and told her to leave, she ran back over to the thief and punched him in the face "why'd you kill him huh? Why?" Tori pulled off the web that covered his mouth "I don't know what you're talking about" Tori was unaware that Jade didn't leave, she slowly walked up to them, "y-you killed David Vega all those months ago at the general goods store, REMEMBER HIM!" "What's it to you?" Tori ripped him off of the wall and chucked him "EVERYTHING!" Tori stalked over to him and continuously punched and kicked him, _'I better stop her before she does something she'll regret' Jade thought _as she ran over to them and grabbed Tori's hand to make her face her "hey stop it…killing him won't solve anything SG" Tori was about to hit him again but she couldn't move, sometimes she regretted loving Jade, because she would do anything for her.

Jade Was in her room thinking over the events of yesterday, it all added up, S G being a good actress, knowing that Jade wasn't at school, and beating up the guy who killed Tori's uncle,….Spider Girl went to Hollywood Arts. Jade was shocked that she could figure that out with little clues, later today she was gonna get answers and she knew exactly how to do that.

"hey Jade" Tori walked up to Jade with a Jet Brew in her hand "'sup Vega" "whatcha dowin" Tori took a sip of her coffee "well I'm gonna find out who Spider Girl is" Tori did a spit take "say whaaatttt" Tori used her sing song voice "you heard me" "but why?" "I just want to find out who my knight in red and blue amour is" "'KK'…..well bye" Tori started to walk away but Jade grabbed her arm "wh-at" "will you help me?" "I'd love to but no thanks…..bye" this time Jade let her go.

After school Tori went to her room to chill out, then she remembered the satchel, Tori dropped down to the floor and reached under her bed to grab it, when she got back up she opened it, but went to close her door and lock it so no one would barge in, inside the case was a pair of glasses, a picture of her dad with another scientist in a lab at Oscorp, a few pens, ID, calculator and a few coins, Tori thought there was something missing, she picked up the bag and tipped it to the side and a thud came from the impact, she did it again but in the opposite direction, she turned it around and Tori noticed a back pocket, she unzipped it and nothing was in there, since her uncle use to be a cop she picked up a few things like search the content everywhere for hidden things, that's what Tori did she felt the back of the wooden board and felt that it stopped so she lifted it up and found some files, before she could open it and read it there was a knock at the door, "who is it?" "it's Jade" "just a sec" Tori got up and opened the door, "what's up Jade?" "I needed a break from the investigation" "ah, not going so well" "nope" "um come on in" Tori gestured for Jade to enter, Jade noticed the satchel and its contents "I see your doing an investigation as well" Tori nodded, Jade walked over to it and sat down, Tori came over and sat down next to her "so whatcha got so far?" Tori shrugged "nothin' much," Tori looked up from the pile and looked at Jade, who looked even more pretty when the moon shines down on her face, Jade looked up the work and at Tori "what?" "Oh um you're really pretty….tha-that was stupid I'm sor-"before she could continue Jade pressed her lips against her's, Tori deepened the kiss, they went on for a couple of minutes before they pulled apart for air "ah Tori, I've been meaning to say this for a few months now, but um I-I love you" Tori's eyes widened in shock, Jade took that as a bad sign and got up to leave but before she could open the door, Tori grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her when they pulled apart Tori said "I love you too" Tori kissed her again, Jade melted in the kiss and deepened it, soon they went into a full on make-out session, that went on for an hour or so.

In the morning Tori woke up and tried to get up but an arm restrained her, she looked over to see Jade snuggled into her, Tori tried to move again but Jade only held on tighter '_someone likes to cuddle' _as much as she was enjoying this she really needed to waz, she slowly removed Jades arm and went to the bathroom.

When she was done she decided to make breakfast for both of them seeing as Holly and Trina went away for the weekend, Tori turned on the radio and put the volume on low, while she was cooking one of her favourite songs came on it was troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida

She started singing along and accidently turned the volume up, not that it mattered (A/N I won't do the whole song just the parts she sings along to)

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh _

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Tori was so busy singing that she didn't hear Jade come down and sit at the island counter

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker x2_

_Maybe I'm insane cos I keep going the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November _

_And you show up again next summer Yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

Jade never noticed before but Tori is really good at rapping

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack _

_Troublemaker x2_

When the song was over Tori turned around with the pan in her hand, she almost dropped it after seeing Jade sitting there smiling, "oh hey Jade, what's up" "I never noticed before but you're really good" "thanks...so about last night?" "….yeah…I don't want to pretend it never happened" "really?" "Yeah, I do love you Tor, I mean it" "oh, well in that case…would you like to be my…girlfriend?" "yes defiantly" "cool" Tori finished making breakfast and passed Jade her plate, while they were eating, they talked, then after they mucked around in the back yard having fun.

* * *

While Jade was taking a shower, Tori was reading some paper work from her dads files, it said that him and his lab partner Dr Curt Connors were trying to work out the right formula to combine human DNA and spider DNA to create a super human, but their research was lost when they were in a plane crash and Only Curt survived but lost his right arm. Curt had to terminate the project and move on, he started to research lizards and found out that they can re-grow their body parts, and he thought it was a good opportunity to re-grow his arm, he's still trying to get it right to this day but no luck.

Jade came down and noticed how focused Tori was, so she walked over and gave her a backwards hug and kissed the top of her head, Tori looked up and pecked her on the lips, "what are you doing babe?" "just reading" "ok so why are you crying?" Tori hadn't noticed that she started crying "oh..um it say's that my dad died in a plane crash" Tori wiped her eyes and sniffled "aw, Tori I'm so sorry" Jade walked around the couch and sat down next to Tori, and hugged her, Tori let go of the paper and buried her head in Jade's shoulder and broke down. They were like that for an hour then Tori pulled back just enough to look at Jade "I love you Jade" "I love you too Tor, come on lets go see the gang, ok?" "ok" "that a girl...come on" Jade got up and pulled Tori up and grabbed her jacket and locked up the house.

* * *

'_**KK' there's chapter 5, tell me if it's a bit rushed and I'll try and slow it down plz R&R.**_


	6. A day at the beach

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or…whatever**_

_**As you all know Tori is embracing her powers, but in a future chapter that all changes not gonna say how or when but it's gonna happen**_

* * *

The gang were having a day out at the beach, Tori, Beck, Andre', Cat and Robbie were having fun and mucking around in the water while Jade was reading a book on her beach towel. She refused to go in the ocean, two guys were walking by and spotted her, and so being the idiots they are, they walked over and picked her up much to Jades threats, walked over to the water and chucked her in. The other reason why she didn't go in the ocean was because she wasn't a good swimmer. Back over with the others, they were mucking around and couldn't hear Jades cry for help. Tori's spider senses began to go off she looked over and saw Jade go under "JADE!" Tori started swimming over to where Jade had disappeared to. The others saw what was going on so they followed. When they caught up Beck decided to be the hero and swim down to get her, but he didn't have enough time because he needed air, when he reached the surface every ones faces were sad and desperate, Tori rolled her eyes shoved Beck out of the way and dove down after Jade. Beck tried to stop her but wasn't strong enough, Tori saw Jade unconscious, she reached out and grabbed Jades arm and pulled her up to the surface. When they reached the top, Beck tried to take Jade away from her but Tori held on tight and began to swim to shore, everyone except Beck followed, he was angry that Tori saved Jade instead of him and also because Jade hadn't answered or replied to his calls or texts in two weeks.

Back on shore Tori pulled Jade up far enough "come on Jade wake up" Tori said as she began to do CPR "…..wake up damn it!" Jade slowly opened her eyes and spat out water "you call that a kiss" Jade teased as she finally took in her surroundings. Tori looked at her with joy and anger. "No I call it saving your life and you could at least say thank you " Tori shot back. "okay" Jade reached up and kissed Tori. Cat, Robbie and Andre' gasped Tori and Jade pulled apart and looked at them, "YAY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO" "me too girls" "Me three" Jade put her hand to her forehand "ah what happened?" "You were drowning and Tori saved you" Cat said as tears spilled but happy her friend was ok, Jade looked up at Tori "really?" "Yup I sure did….Beck tried but he has _really _weak lungs. I think he might want you back Jade" Jade widen her eyes at that thought "but I don't want him back Tori I'm with you and always will be" oblivious to the gang Beck came up behind them and heard everything, including the part were Jade only wanted Tori. It made him even more pissed, if he couldn't have Jade then no one could.

* * *

**OSCORP**

"Doc Oct come over here" Mr Harris waved over "yes Mick" "it's time to lunch project 'D' and find out who this Spider girl is once and for all" Oc nodded, left into the city and went to start havoc.

* * *

Tori was swinging around the city just thinking about Jade when she heard screaming, then something hit her really hard and made her fall to the ground "ah crap, what the hell was that?" Tori looked up to see a man with mechanical tentacles climbing up a building with someone in one of his arms, Tori swung up to him "you know it's not nice to knock superhero's out of the sky," Doc Oct turned around to see Spider girl sticking on the wall of the building. When he turned Tori saw who was in his grasp, it was Holly "help, please help me" Crap_ Holly, damn why couldn't of been Trina or someone I don't hate Tori thought _Tori jumped up and was about to grab Holly but was thrown into another building "and do you know it's impossible to stop someone with tentacles", then a plan formed in Tori's head. She did something she liked to call the sling shot, where Tori would be in between two close spaces and attach two webs to the object and pull back far, let go and shoot forward, that's exactly what she did, Oc lunged the tentacles forward to grab Tori but she ran on them and jumped up then hit the Dr in the head knocking him out cold, causing him to let go of Holly, Tori groaned then skydived down to catch a screaming Holly and shot out a web to break the fall. Tori let go of her aunt and was about to swing off but Holly stopped her "thank you spidey I appreciate your help" "no problem, Miss all in a day's work" Tori mustard all the acting skills she had to at least sound honoured, instead of sounding ungrateful and annoyed.

* * *

"DAMNIT! I told you to take care of spider Girl and what do you do you let her go…" "I didn't let her go she knocked me out sir" "bullshit, do you expect me to believe that load of shit" "look I'm sorry-""damn right you will be" "but let me adjust the settings on the machine so that the tentacles have more power and be stronger" Mike signed and nodded "but be careful we don't know what it could do at such high settings.

* * *

Tori was at her locker just thinking about the guy who had Holly, she knew it was going to be a challenge but didn't know how big and how much of a problem, Jade came over "Tori…..TORI!" Tori jumped up and banged her head which was inside the locker, she leaned out and rubbed her head, Jade looked at the locker to see a dent where Tori bumped her head. "Geez Jade don't sneak up on someone like that" "b-but I I-I ju-just, never mind." Tori and Jade walked hand in hand to Sikowitz' class causing a few stares and whispers Jade just gave them the death glare, They sat down next to Andre' and Cat and Sikowitz came in through the door like a normal person "why hello my little people, how you today?" the class moaned an ok "what's up Sikowitz?" Tori asked "what do you mean Tori?" "well usually your random, drinking your coconut and coming through the window" "oh yeah today, we won't be learning acting, we will be watching footage of Spider Girl in action from her first day to yesterday's incident" "what happened yesterday Sikowitz?" Andre' asked "well there was a guy with metal tentacles and had Holly Vega in one of his mechanical arms…" everyone looked at Tori who tensed up Jade glared at them and they moved their eyes away, Jade grabbed Tori's hand and interlaced their fingers and gave her a little nod "anyway Spider girl just managed to knock him out before he could do any serious damage to her and everyone else". Sikowitz turned on the TV everyone cheered except Tori and Jade noticed, Tori just slumped down in her chair and zoned out, while everyone watched the footage.

_On the TV it was the fair someone started shooting, and a bomb went off at one of the buildings and knocked a deck off its hinges and Jade slipped and was dangling and the deck was about to fall, then her fingers lost their grip and she fell then spider girl swung around the corner and caught her. Put her on the ground then ran off._

When it finished the bell went and the class left except Tori who was still zoned out, Andre' and Jade came over and shook her out of her thoughts "oh hey guys" "you know class ended right?" Andre' said "it did?" "yep" "what's up Tor, your zoning out a lot?" Jade questioned "oh just…a lot of t-things on my mind lately that's all" Andre' appeared to buy it but Jade didn't. The trio left and went home, Jade decided to spend the night at Tori's and Tori didn't argue.

* * *

Tori was sitting on top of the tallest buildings just watching the night sky and letting everything that happened in the last 6 months sink in and take hold of her emotions; apparently she fell asleep because she woke up to blinding light seeping through her eyelid's. she slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her phone from her pocket to see that it was almost 8:00 am "crap I'm going to be late for school…again" Tori jumped off the building and made her way home to get ready for school.

By the time she got to school class had already started, Tori walked into her history class and sat down, "you're late Miss Vega" "sorry, I…slept in" "it's okay don't let it happen again" Tori nodded at her teacher before she started work, she sensed someone watching her, she turned and saw Jade looking at her, Jade gave her a little smile before going back to her book. Class ended and Tori was sitting in the black box theatre writing a song she had to do for her song writing class, and then preform it at the kick back. _Knock knock _Tori turned around to see Jade leaning against the pillar, with a smile on her face "what do you want?" "Someone doesn't look happy" "sorry I'm just tired" Jade walked over to her and sat down on the seat opposite Tori "that for the kick back?" "yea" "can I hear what you've got so far?" Jade smiled "no _you _have to wait until tomorrow" "aw not fair" Tori just smiled at how childish her girlfriend can be sometimes.

"I'm bored" Tori looked up from her music sheet "why don't you go help Andre' with his song?" "meh…alright later" Jade walked over and pecked Tori on the cheek then left. Tori decided to pack up and go find Andre' and Jade. When she found Andre' in the music room there was no sign of Jade, "hey dude" Andre' turned around "oh hi" Tori picked up some marbles and started fiddling with them "Jade not here yet?" Andre' started playing random notes on the keyboard "um about Jade" "yeah" "look…don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know if she's the right girl to sing my song" Tori looked up at him "why not" Andre' started fiddling with the keyboard again "I don't know" he stopped and turned around to face Tori again "she scares me" "Jade scares you?" "yeah she scares everybody, before you two started dating you were scared of her too" "yea but I'm over that now" just as Tori stopped talking Jade barged in holding a pair of her scissors "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" "oh" Andre backed away, Tori turned around to face Jade "what happened?" "Sinjin SAT on my new scissors" "ok calm down-""I'm not going to calm down they're bent they've lost their sciss" Jade waved them around then threw them at the wall, but Tori quickly grabbed them before anything could happen Jade and Andre' looked at her surprised, Tori looked between the two then pointed to both of them "you kids have fun" Tori walked over to Jade and pecked her on the lips then walked off.

* * *

Later that night Tori was sleeping but the sound of her phone receiving a text woke her up, she slowly reached so that she won't accidentally break her phone, the Text was from Andre saying that he needed to talk to her now. She got up and stumbled down the steps and turned on the lights, Tori walked to the door and opened it to see André standing there holding his bike "Andre' it's three in the morning what's up?" Andre slowly walked in and sat down on the couch Tori followed suit. "ah…I-I might of um fallen…in love with Jade" Tori widen her eyes and tensed up and André noticed "oh no, um don't worry I won't take her, I don't work that way, I just want to try and get over it." Tori just sat there thinking of a way for André to forget about his crush on Jade, then it hit her "hey how about you write a song about her and sing it later today at the kick back..." "Really?" "Yeah but instead of using her name use baby" "yeah baby that could work. But how am I going to sing the song if Jades my partner," Tori seemed to pounder about that "how about you sing it before your actual song" "yeah thanks Tor, I'm glad you didn't take it the wrong way, sorry I came to for this but Becks being an ass lately since that day at the beach, and Robbie's to nerdy and Cat's just well Cat" "it's ok André just next time fall for a girl who isn't Jade or I will kill you" André gulped and left.

It was now time for the kick back and it was André's turn to sing, he was third last to sing, he got up on stage and sung 365 days but without Tori, Then it was Jade's and André's turn and they sung 'like it like that'. Lastly was Tori, the best for last "hey everyone" She spoke into the microphone, everyone cheered "alright this song if for a very special lady in the crowd tonight Jade who was talking with Cat turned around to look at Tori and smiled, so she walked over to her chair and sat down, with Cat next to her. One of the band members handed her, an electric guitar. The murmurs stopped and the music started playing.

(A/N Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift)

_The way you move is like a full on Rainstorm _

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

At first Jade thought this was going to end badly, with a broken heart but she kept listening

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

A smiled appeared on Jades lips, she couldn't believe that she thought it was break up song; she loved Tori too much for it to be over in a song

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me _

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain _

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll hunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild _

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me _

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

Jade got up and started walking up to the stage where Tori was singing, Tori looked over and faced her and started singing the next line

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And sparks fly, baby smile, and the sparks fly,_

Everyone gave her a standing ovation Jade walked the last few steps over to her, "so I take it the song you sung on the full moon Jam was for me" "yep" Jade nodded at her answer and kissed her, everyone cheered again, Tori and Jade pulled apart a bit to look at the crowd and smiled then went back to kissing. Beck was on top of the stage and let loose two of the lightings; Tori sensed danger so she quickly tackled Jade and moved out of the drop zone. The audience gasped at the sudden move but then let out a few screams when the lights fell on the stage soon after. Tori was on top of Jade "you saved me" "well I wasn't going to let my girlfriend die just after I sung her song now would I" Jade laughed, Tori got off of her and pulled her up.

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't know where to finish it so I just ended it there, I hope you like it plz R&R**_ _**and I'll be back sometime soon =) ;)**_


End file.
